One of the main problems encountered with boat trailers is that tail light assemblies presently available (and known to the applicant) are not waterproof to a satisfactory degree, and the main object of this invention is to provide a tail light assembly which is capable of immersion in water with much reduced likelihood of corrosion damage being inflicted upon the elements of the assembly.
Another problem is that many known tail light assemblies use acrylic, which is very fragile. Polycarbonate is a product known to be much stronger than acrylic, but although it has a notched Izod impact strength much greater than most other polymeric materials, it is nevertheless advisable to minimise stresses such as could be caused by uneven tightening of fastening screws during assembly of the lens to the base, to impart sufficient deflection to avoid ingress of moisture when immersed.
An object of the invention therefore is to provide an improved structure, which is capable of taking advantage of the valuable properties of polycarbonate but wherein the load is so spread that the stress is within such limits that none of the structure is likely to fracture under conditions of normal use.